Torikae No Jutsu
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Torikae No Jutsu should never be used lightly. But not one but two will have to activate this one.


Authors Note: All Charcter's besides Mi and Yu do not belong to me... I will never own Naruto. This is the first in My Short stories. They will all connect to each other but will base of some this else. This one is a little ruffed and not all that natural. Yes it is about Sakura and Ino, and in the second one you will understand what all is important about this one that is not mentioned right away. Anyways Please Review and I hope that you like it also this is Dedicated to my friend Lisha.

* * *

Torikae No Jutsu

It started like a normal day, everything was all the same and that was the way that it should have stayed. Little did anyone know that there was a little bit of trouble brewing in the Country of Fire. Mi and Yu, twin sisters known for their justu's causing a lot of trouble. But it wasn't the kind that one would just think was really that bad. No they were the ones that caused issues; one could say that they were born to bring a laugh to people around them. Too bad that meant putting other people's feelings on the line. Now even though Mi and Yu are twin sisters, they look nothing alike, in fact some say that they have two different mothers. That doesn't bother then one bit. Why should it they will only set you as their next target.

Yu, she can be described as a panther. That is all there is to it. She has long black hair that fiddles down to her ankles. But if that was the only thing that set her as a panther she would have gone with a different word. No she was much more than that. Her hair was always pulled back into a French braid; guess she didn't want it to get in the way. She wore long black pants that hid her long slender legs. Her upper body was protected by a long black blouse that flowed with the wind. Yu even did the practical thing and wore flats. She was a creature to be reckoned with. Some would say that she didn't have much of a chest which was true but that didn't mean that boys didn't come looking at her. She was slender and tall. The perfect definition of a model, the only thing that made her more attractive was her piercing purple eyes. They could look within you and pierce your soul. They were a bright, but they were also dark, it drew men in so much and that might be why this whole thing got started.

On the other hand Mi was almost the opposite of her sister. Mi, she can be described as a snow white leopard from her pail white skin down to her pail blond hair. It was true that she was different from her sister, due to many things. Mi had short hair; it came down to the middle of her back, and was always pulled into a pony tail to the side of her head hiding her eyes. She was shorter then her sister by quite a bit, and many of men fell for her breasts. But the one thing that she seemed to be proud of is her long piano fingers. They raked along with the rest of her body; Mi unlike her sister had a joy in teasing men; playing that she was weak so that she could take advantage of them. She wore long black dresses that had slit up the sided of them, all the way to her hips. UN like Yu's Purple eyes Mi had rater painful eyes, Mi was born with bright red eyes, they say that a demon lives within her eyes, and so she never shows them.

Now Mi and Yu, completely different and yet they are the same. Mi and Yu were born at the same time, in the same room but from different mothers. They took on the attributes of their mothers. So what did their father look like? He was a man, with one Purple eye and one Red eye. Well what does any of this have to do with anything; it had everything to do with it all. Mi and Yu grew up without their mothers love or their fathers. Mi because she had red eyes, Yu because she didn't take on her mother's stunning beauty, she was too flat. So Mi and Yu grew up together alone; the only thing that they didn't have an issue with was putting their heads together and learning things. So they decided to become Ninjas.

Mi was never a loud into the school so Yu went for the both of them. Yu graduated from the academy hidden in the leaves several years before Naruto and his gang did.

Yu was always on missions, so that left Mi at home a lot, she would spend her time coming up with new justu's one of her most delicate work is called Torikae No Jutsu. The only issue with this one was that it took more chakra than she had so Mi and Yu would have to do it together, they only ever used this one when they were together. This meant that Torikae No Jutsu was slightly a waste of time. But Mi loved it anyways, always proclaiming that it was her best work yet, and in fact it was. It was her best work yet. By the time that Naruto had graduated from the academy Mi and Yu were going on to be 17 and they were lovely young ladies. One a Joining, the other a normal citizen… or so they all thought.

"Yu… are you going out again…?" Mi struggled to sit up in her bed, she really hated seeing her sister leave, and that meant staying alone again.

"Yes Mi. I have to. We have to pay the bills." Yu was sitting putting on her shoes, looking over at Mi, her hair all a mess and her body barely covered by the sheets.

"Gah, can't we just leave this place. No one wants us around anyways."

"You know that I can't do that. We have a duty to this place, to this world."

"You mean you do. I don't I am not a ninja, I can't be one. I have bright red eyes so no one likes a girl that had bright red eyes. It's not like I can steal their souls or anything. I mean all I could do is steal their virginity."

"Mi…!" Yu yelled, that was something that she didn't want to hear coming out of her sister's mouth, no matter how true it might be.

"Yes?"

That was all Yu had to hear, her sister was the one that made sure the bills got paid when she wasn't around plus she was the only one that she knew that could create a new jutsu in a matter of days. It took people months to years, and here her sister was making them in a couple of days. They were quite helpful as well. Plus the jutsu's made her look good to the community, if only they knew.

"When you get back… we should do something. I mean we don't do anything together anymore."

Yu smiled, "Who are you planning on pranking this time?"

"Oh a couple of school girls that just became guinin. They fuse over this boy all the time. I think it would be a little fun. I need some fun."

"Oh… and you need my help."

Mi smirked sat up letting the blanked fall to the ground, "Yeah, Torikae No Jutsu takes you and me both."

"Oh those poor, poor, poor girls."

Yu was right, Mi watched them for days. She had to find the perfect time that they were together so that nothing could go wrong. She found it; all that was needed was a letter from their beloved and boom they would show up. The days counted down until Yu came back, when she did Mi was ready. She planted the letters and they waited. What they got was what they wanted.

"Oh Sasuke where are you," cried out a Pink haired girl.

From the other side of the clearing a blond haired girl was doing the same thing, "Oh Sasuke."

When they were close enough together Mi and Yu joined hands and preformed the signs for Torikae No Jutsu. A bright light hit the girls, it knocked them out, and when they came too Mi was standing over them. She was smiling a sweet smile.

"I hear a scream and came running, is everything okay?" She whispered in a pained voice.

The pink haired girl looked at Mi, "You came running, in that." She gestured to what Mi was wearing. Mi was pretty sure that she was talking about the stilettos.

The blond haired girl hit the other girl in the arm, "Sakura, she was worried. Be nice to her."

The girl names Sakura turned to the other girl, "Shut up Ino Pig."

Mi smiled on the inside, "Oh my… are you alright. I just fear that you might have been attacked."

Ino looked up at the woman, "We are fine, uh can you give us a hand though."

Mi stretched out her hand portraying her long lingers and grasped both girls' hands. She was stronger than she looked. Ino looked at her hands, 'What long fingers she has, I bet they would be great for jutsu's and twirling kuni's.' Taking her hand and stumbling forward only to be caught by the lady again.

"I can walk you home, you two don't look so good. Maybe you should go to the infirmary. This is bad, are you sure you are okay."

Sakura stumbled around a little, "Yeah, can you walk us home. That would be nice."

Mi let Sakura and Ino lean on her and guide her to their homes. She felt kinda bad about what she had done but then again in some ways it would serve them right. It didn't take them all that long before they arrived at Sakura's house. Ino decided to do Mi a favor and stay over at Sakura's house. That might have been for the better, on that fateful day.

The rest of the day pasted quite nicely, Ino and Sakura spent the rest of the day in bed trying to figure out what the hell had happened. The next morning they got up and got dressed like they had just had a normal sleep over. When they entered the kitchen Sakura's mother smiled at them and turned around laughing a little. Her little girl looked so goofy in Ino's clothing, and Ino looks goofy in her little girls clothing. Ino and Sakura went about their normal daily orders. No one even questioned that Ino was doing Sakura's job and that Sakura was doing Ino's job.

In fact they had thought about doing this a while, to see what people would do. Everything was going just fine. For some strange reason both girls seemed to be keeping their hands to themselves. This really made Mi disappointed; she really wanted a little show. I mean that was the point all along. She sat looking out when Ino finally did what she had been waiting for, she ran up and gave this guy a hug. He looked at her with a bored look. What was with this guy, didn't he see what was in front of him, a girl that didn't know it but was defiantly in love with him. Sakura had ran into a few people, but Mi wasn't really keeping an eye on her. She seemed to be more interested in Ino, and she wasn't all that sure why.

The next day was a little harder to understand, Ino was the boy and the boy was Ino, or was he Sakura. Were as Sakura was a blond boy, and that blond boy was her. Or was he Ino?

"Naruto… I didn't know that you… you were into that kind of thing… I thought you would keep all your weird fetishes behind… closed doors."

Sakura looked up from what she was doing, "Um… I don't quite understand, did you just call me Naruto."

"Nope, I am pretty sure you are Naruto in… Sakura's clothing, you know when she see you… she is going to kill you."

Sakura looked at the boy weirdly, "I am Sakura."

"Sure Naruto… whatever you say."

Mi watched with joy, the poor blond boy, but better yet. This was just too good. She laughed a little. She could see both Sakura, and what she looked like as the blond boy dressed in her clothing. It amused her so much.

"Sensei, there is something wrong with Ino, and Shikamaru."

"I am sure they are just trying to understand each other…" The sensei looked over at a skinny boy sit kicking his legs wearing Ino's get up. Then looked over at a girl sleeping in the grass, It was like they swapped places and didn't know it.

"Shikamaru… or are you going by Ino today?"

Ino looked over at her Sensei, She had been getting a lot of weird looks today, and her own mother threw her out of her house. "Ino, Sensei I am Ino. Do I look pretty?"  
That had to be the weirdest question, how was he to answer that, "Yes… Ino you look lovely."

Mi was having a hard time not cracking up at this one. The poor man and that poor boy; But something told her that all would be forgiven in the end, if only they understood what was going on. The day was going to be an interesting one yet, and it had only begun.

Sakura or should I say Naruto was walking around downtown looking for Sasuke. He wondered why everyone seemed to ignore him, there were no glares or anything, and instead he blended in. That wasn't something that just happened. He found Sasuke and Sakura; it looked like they were waiting for him. But when he got there what he heard was not something that he wanted to.

"Oh Sasuke I love you! I have come to realize that being on this team with you has only made my small crush for you into love," Squealed Sakura.

"Naruto… since when do you squeal."

Naruto looked at the both of them, "I don't Teme."

That made them all turn. To Naruto, or well Sakura. Naruto stood there looking pissed as ever and Sakura stood there looking so sweet and innocent but what Sasuke saw was a Sakura looking pissed as Hell in Naruto's clothing and a Naruto looking well so fucking cute, minus the weird fit of Sakura's clothing. As Mi walked past her heals clicked on the ground sending shivers through Sakura's body, making Sasuke look at Naruto. She smirked and twirled her fingers, if only they knew. Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze. It was set upon a woman walking past.

She wasn't like any other woman that he had ever seen. She was drenched in Chakra, he could feel it but somehow that didn't make any since to him at all. He could not figure out what was going on, so he did the only thing that he could do, find a Hyuga. Hinata wasn't all that hard to find, actually she was hanging off of said Naruto. Well who she thought was Naruto, and what would you have to say that just then and there Sasuke knew that something was up.

The hours passed and soon it became night fall, it would seem that Sakura would need her body back. They were to leave the village and that would be quite hard if they didn't get back to their real bodies. So Mi was set into the mind that she would have to fix it. There of course was a way to fix it without them knowing and she concluded doing that. But unknown to her she would kind that she would come to have an apprentice in the years to come. Some one that would hold on to her legacy as her body began to die.

And her body was die'n; it would soon come time for everyone to make their own stand.


End file.
